Venting Stress
by Nippletwang
Summary: Raven is overly stressed and needs a way to vent things out, starfire is just the one to help with that :3  this will not be finished ch 3 is the last that will be added unless i get into the mood to finish it.
1. Chapter 1

"Azarath metrion zinthos, Azarath metrion zinthos, Azarath metrion zinthos" she repeated over and over again, her purple eyes closed as she tried to keep her calm, taking deep and shallow breaths, ignoring the pressure building between her legs.

She growled and raked a hand through her short black hair. "I can't take this anymore!" She snapped and threw off her cape, pacing her room, her hands were glowing black as she paced her room, kicking away a book that had been carelessly thrown on the ground a few hours prior.

Raven stopped her pacing for a moment, trying to get her mind off the growing need in her lower regions. She thought that she had gotten rid of all her emotions, but what could have brought them back? Certainly there was the simplistic emotions that Robin and the rest of her team had brought back. The question still nagged at her, what brought out the deeper feelings in her?

How long had she been suppressing those feelings? How many years has she ignored the wants and needs of her body to keep her powers under control? To keep herself sane, too keep her friends away from what lurked in the back of her thoughts.

She had kept her thoughts hidden from anyone that dared to even look at her. No one would understand. She knew that. She hadnt shared any of her thoughts with her so-called friends. They would more than likely kick off her the team rather than understand.

Then again, who would understand? Who would understand what she had been going through, what she had been suffering, being the daughter of a demon, being so destructive if she was to let loose and not give a care in the world. What she did for them. They would never understand the enormity of the weight that was on her shoulders and all that she protected them from

She took a deep breath, once again trying to calm down "Azarath metrion zinthos, Azarath metrion zinthos, Azarath metrion zinthos" her hands stopped glowing and she walked out of her room, walking into the kitchen.

Starfire stood at the earth device that Beast boy and Cyborg often fought over, they called it a "stove". Oh well such thing were wonderous. That was just simply her personality, simple and clean. She was mostly happy and today was her day to fix some of her home planet's most delectable dishes. Her green eyes narrowed in concentration. Mixing the Zorka berries with the Gorbenglish was a difficult process. As if on cue the greenish-purple hand came out of the mixing bowl and she let out a scream "eeeeeek!" and started to beat it with a rolling pin,

"will you just shut up?" she snapped, she usually wouldn't have said that to starfire, though she was just so pissed off and frustrated and not sure what to feel at that moment. She once more ran her hand through her hair violently. Was it just her….or…did star look mildly attractive? Even with the green goop splattered on her face. She shook her head and bit the inside of her cheeks. She had to get this under control again.

Starfire looked shocked at her female teammate's outburst. "I have upset you?" She asked her voice sad. She looked down, "I.. apologise. I did not mean to upset you Raven." She apologised.

She locked her jaw and took a breath. "Sorry Star." She said in a dead tone. She needed to receed back into her mind, back into the black and white world she belonged in. Though now everything was vibrant colors she didn't understand.

Starfire looked at her friend, her large green eyes shining with worry, her face still covered in the goop. She accepted the apology, "Is there... something bothering you?" She asked her.

"its nothing Starfire." She said and went into the fridge and grabbed a can of soda and opened it. "You might want to wash your face." She said before walking over to the couch and threw herself upon it.

Starfire stared after her for a moment before mumbling an agreement. Something was wrong and she wished that her friend would be more open with her feelings. Taking a wash cloth she wiped her face off and then walked over to the couch, "Would you mind if I joined you?" She asked hesitently

She looked over at her, and shrugged. "Sure." She figured the alien would do so if she wanted to anyway. She wasn't having any control over her emotions or what had been eating away at her slowly only hours ago, and still was. She was just masking it.

Starfire sat down next to her teammate, her legs curled under her as usual. "Forgive me for asking again, but I cannot help but to feel as though something is bothering you. Would you mind telling me if there was?" She pressed. She could always feel if something was wrong with her team esspecially Raven.

Raven turned to look at starfire, her eyes narrowing. "Starfire if I wanted to talk about it I would" though it was growing exceedingly impossible to ignore the growing need. She one more raked both her hands through her short, inky hair. "Look, thanks for caring, but there's nothing you can do to help" she said to her, turning to look upon her. Her voice was far from her emotionless tone, it for once showed the frustration that she was feeling.

Starfire bit her lip nervously. She had never heard Raven's voice frustrated before. She knew there was one thing she could do to help. She had seen it in all the Earth shows that she had watched in time spent with Beast Boy and Cyborg. Without another thought she pressed her lips Raven's gently. She hoped that this act would make her friend feel better.

When she felt Starfire lean closer she turned her head back to the alien and her eyes widened when she felt her lips mesh against hers. She just sat there for a moment before her hands glew black and she lashed out, throwing starfire against the wall with the psychic restrains wrapping around her wrists. "what are you doing?"

Starfire winced when her back hit the wall. "Let me go please." She cried. "I was only seeing if that would help. Many of your earth shows make it seem like it does." She explained. She lowered her head. "Im sorry if I went too far."

Though the growing need yelled at her in the back of her mind to just go back to Starfire and go with the flow…this was what she needed anyway, this was what her body craved…She stood from her seat on the couch and walked over to her, "Its okay Star" she said and made it so that Starfire was level with her and pressed her mouth to her's again.

Star felt the heat of Raven's lips and her mouth and kissed back. She let out a light moan and tried to press her body closer to Raven's. Her need was slowly starting to grow deep inside her.

She pressed her body against Starfire's before letting her hand slide down her side and slide up her leg and into the bottom of her skirt. Good thing Starfire didn't wear much.

Starfire squirmed under Raven's hold. "I wish for you to stop please." She asked. She had never been touched like that before and she didnt wish to now.

"You started it, I am finishing it." She said and slipped her fingers passed her light purple panties. Raven's finger found the small bud and rubbed softly.

Starfire felt hotter just from the touch of Raven's finger. She closed her eyes tightly, frightened slightly. She didnt know what this sensation was. She opened her eyes to reveal a green glow to them. "I said no." the glow appeared around her hands and broke through the black aura of Raven's powers.

Raven growled deep in the back of her throat, all her restrains were gone. She didn't care anymore. Everyone was asleep anyway, and if they ever saw them then she would make sure they would forget it. She held her hands out against her, the black once more forming around her hands and her eyes glowed as well. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" then a blast of shadow poured from her open palms and it wrapped around Starfire's legs, keeping them spread out and pinned to the wall, along with her neck, midsection, and wrists.

Starfire fought against the black restraints that were holding her exposed to the world. She wanted to be released. "Raven please... let me go" the anger rising in her voice. Her hands and eyes were still glowing green with anger.

Raven raked a hand through her black locks and shot a glare at the alien she had pinned against the wall. "Sorry Star" she said and walked up to her again, kneeling in front of her and pressed her lips to her friend's most sensitve place, her tongue teasing the soft bud.

"Star, be quiet before you wake up the whole team." she grummbled softly against the soft skin, slipping her tounge into the small slit that was already moist from her touching her clit. "besides you like this just as much as i do and need it nearly as much." she said as she pulled her mouth away from her and looked up at Starfire.

Starfire hitched her breath and bit her lip from letting out a low moan. She didnt want it like this, did she? She frowned and felt Raven staring at her. She looked into Raven's lusty gaze. Her body felt like it was getting hotter and hotter. Gulping, she didnt know what to say. Her voice frozen.

"If i let you down will you join me in my room? or am i going to need to keep you chained to the wall?" she asked her as she let her fingers trail along the moist slit, teasing the small hole with her fingers.

"W-w-why are you doing this?" Her throat was dry and she had trouble asking such a question. She shivered and bit her lip harder as the moans wanted to come out louder.

"you are the one that started it." she shrugged her shoulders and continuted to prod the entrance. "Im finishing it." Raven pulled her fingers from Starfire and licked them clean before standing up and the chaiins holding her to the wall dropped. "Don't bother running Star, the results will be the same as last time."

Star shivered as she landed on the ground gently. She stared at Raven for a moment. She wanted to run, fly, do anything to get anyway quickly. "Raven...does doing that make you happier?" She asked innocently. She knew that it all started with her trying to cheer Raven up. Now, now she wasnt so sure. She liked to be near Raven and hated to see her friend upset but did she like this?

Star shivered as she landed on the ground gently. She stared at Raven for a moment. She wanted to run, fly, do anything to get anyway quickly. "Raven...does doing that make you happier?" She asked innocently. She knew that it all started with her trying to cheer Raven up. Now, now she wasnt so sure. She liked to be near Raven and hated to see her friend upset but did she like this?

"it releves my stress" she said to her and nodded. "So yes, this makes me happier, which is why I am doing this in the first place." though why Starfire she would have never guessed. If she was going to be doing this with anyone she would have thought that beast boy or Robin would be her first choice. not the innocent Starfire. Raven opened the door to her room and waited for Starfire to enter her dark domain.

"I see..." Star said softly. She did wonder why Raven would do this to her and not one of the boys. She always thought Raven and Beast Boy would get together. They always seemed to just connect. She stared at the opening to Raven's room. She took a heisitant step inside. She trusted the darker girl with everything. She was her friend, she wanted to help. If this made her happy, then she would just go along with it.

When Star walked in she shut the door, the room nearly black as pitch. She didn't wait much before her hands began to glow once more and Starfire ended up on the bed and Raven slipped over her, her lips pressing against hers and a slender hand slipping down her flat stomach and let her fingers toy with the alien's clit.

Starfire made a small eep as she landed on the bed and Raven landed on her. She tried not to moan as the toyings Raven was adminstering to her.

She nipped and sucked at the soft skin of Starfire's neck, her fingers lightly toying with the small nub still. "I can't do all the work Starfire." She grumbled. She didn't mind that Star was just sitting back and taking it for the time being but she wanted her to assert herself a bit more. It was no fun if Star wasn't going to do anything, well for herself. She was sure star was enjoying every moment of this. Raven slid her finger to prod at the moist opening of her most sensitive regions.


	2. Chapter 2

Starfire could have smirked at what she was being told to do. She started to kiss the dark haired girl back now, bucking her hips slightly as Raven entered her. Her hands moved slowly, hesitantly towards Raven's chest. She gently grasped the small globes and weighed them in her hands, just feeling them.

Raven smiled against her lips as she felt her lips against her own. Then she felt her hands move to her chest. "Squeeze them. Like this" she said and lifted one of her hands to Starfire's left breast and squeezed roughly, her fingers still prodding around inside of her. "Then you do this" she said, her voice thick with lust and rolled the pert nipple between her fingers.

Starfire listened to Raven's words and followed them, starting with her chest. She started to knead her breast gently, taking it easy. While her other hand was playing with the opposite nipple. She was still squirming slightly at the prodding finger. She could feel her body heat up at the combination of things

Raven smiled as she felt Star start to play with her chest. "Harder star" she breathed into her ear and kissed down her neck. Nipping at the skin just before taking her nipple between her lips and sucked softly, slipping in a third finger into Starfire, rubbing them along her walls.

Star shivered at raven whispering in her ear. She nodded and increased the pressure on her chest. She bit her lip slightly not wanting to moan aloud. She could feel the fullness of Raven's fingers. She wanted her to go faster. "Quicker... Please." She breathed out.

She arched against her fingers, "You can moan Star, it makes it better" she whispered and moaned loudly to encourage her to follow her. Though she moved her lips to the other nipple, moving her fingers faster inside of her hand ran her thumb over her clit in time with her fingers.

Star chuckled softly as it turned into a low moan. Her hips seemed to have a mind of their own as they bucked against her fingers. She switched breasts just as Raven did, playing with one nipple and kneading the other.

Raven sat up, pulling her fingers from Starfire and ran her tongue over them. "Lay down Star" she instructed and lightly pushed her down, moving to straddle her face. "You're just going to copy what i do to you okay?" she said before running her tongue along her clit.

Star eeped feeling the warmth of Raven's tongue on her lower regions. She looked up at the opening above her. She looked hesitant but quickly started to lap at Raven. It was such an odd taste... odd, but enjoyable.

Raven made a soft sound as she felt Starfire's tongue against her and she slid her tongue into the still moist opening. "Though you can't be too loud Star. Beast boy will wake up and walk in" she pointed out to her. Lightly dragging her teeth along the skin.

Star nodded and continued to lick the girl's opening. She noticed a small nub at the very top and started to attack it with her tongue. She wondered what the small green friend would think. But that was the farthest thing from her mind. She was more focused on what she was feeling. A growing warmth in the pit of her stomach

Raven moaned as she felt her playing with her clit, moving back against the woman's mouth. Her mind already gone from the thought of their friends, that and the cameras that were spread throughout the Titan home. Her fingers and mouth working on Starfire's pussy without stop.

Star moaned into Raven as she pulled the nub into her mouth. She felt the pleasure growing. Instinctively she copied Raven and guided 2 fingers into her wetness while still sucking on the nub

Raven felt her sucking and she arched her back, feeling the pleasure building up inside of her. "Mmmm just like that star, put in another finger "She moaned and ravished at her friend's moist hole.

Meanwhile Cyborg was sitting in the Security Room, half asleep. Though he heard a faint moan and his eyes jolted open "what the-" then he looked at the screen displaying Raven's room and his eyes went wide. He grabbed his communicator and paged for robin.

Star moaned louder as she continued to suck and lap at Raven's clit. She stuck in another finger just as she was told. She moved them back and forth in a quick fashion knowing it would please her friend.

Robin received Cyborg's page and hurried to the security room. "What is it Cyborg? What's happened?" He asked.

Raven moaned louder, her fingers taking the same speed and her lips wrapped around her clit, sucking hungrily at it.

"Raven and Star..." he said and pointed to the screen, the moaning was turned up louder so that they could hear it better.

Star gasped and muffled her scream by burying her face into Raven and and lapping at the juices that were leaking around her fingers. She kept up her quickened pace, wanting to make her feel really good.

Robin was shocked and let out a small hmm. He could feel the tightening in his pants just watching the girls. Damn this was hot.


	3. Chapter 3

As she felt her fingers quickly thrusting into her Raven arched back slightly, moaning loudly. "Harder Star" she breathed before leaning back down to ravish Starfire's moist slit, slipping three fingers into her without warning as her lips wrapped around her clit once more.

Star muffled a scream of pleasure as she felt the three digits entering her. She buried her face as she pushed her fingers as fast as they could go. She inserted another finger and kept pounding Raven's womenhood. Her lips and tongue were wrapping around her nub and tried to push her over the edge.

Raven smiled as she heard her scream, her fingers going to work though as she felt Star shove her fingers deep into her and add an other she squirmed slightly, moaning. her hips moved back against her as she thrust into her body, a growing heat building up until she too screamed out against Starfire's body and her walls clamped down around Starfire's fingers and she shook slightly with the force of her orgasm.

Starfire met her limit as she felt Raven tighten around her fingers. She moaned out loudly that turned into a scream as her orgasm took her. The heat was like liquid fire running through her. Her body squeezed against Raven's fingers. Her body was shaking, she felt exhausted.


End file.
